The state of the art describes a method for manufacturing three-dimensional prototype parts by means of the extrusion of a thermoplastic material in a semifusion state through a nozzle depositing the intended model layer by layer. Patent EP-B 1-0426363 describes an apparatus and a method for creating three-dimensional objects by means of FDM (Fused Deposition Modeling) technology, comprising a movable dispensing head (with at least three degrees of freedom), with a hole for discharging plastic material in a fluid state which is reached by electric resistance heating means close to the dispensing hole and including means for supplying plastic material to a plastification enclosure.
Due to the increase of innovation required in current technology, the manufacture of a prototype with features similar to the end product is essential. Said prototypes were obtained up until now with machinery, such as that mentioned in patent EP-B1-0426363, which given its structural complexity and maintenance requirements required a very high investment, as well as the use of suitable materials (guaranteed by the manufactured) for said machinery of considerable cost, all of this affecting the price of the end product.
W. Michaeli, A. Spennemann, R. Gartner (2002), New plastification concepts for micro injection moulding, Microsystem Technologies 8, 55-57, Springer-Verlag 2002 describes a proposal for the plastification of microparts by ultrasound and describes a test unit. It is indicated in this reference that different parameters of the machine such as the efficiency of the ultrasonic generator, amplitude and course of the sonotrode, activation power, etc., were measured by means of this unit.
Patent application ES-A-200702245 describes an ultrasonic device for molding plastic microparts in which an ultrasonic vibration element is arranged next to a chamber adjacent to a molding cavity of a mold, said chamber having an inlet for feeding plastic material and means having been provided for an end of the ultrasonic vibration element, which is a sonotrode, to interfere with the fed plastic material and to exert a determined pressure thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,823 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,500 describe a method for manufacturing parts by the controlled deposition of layers in which the use of ultrasound as a form of energy to join the layers previously formed by means of a deposition technology known in itself has been provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,467 describes an apparatus for the extrusion of fibers with auxiliary ultrasonic means for melting the fibers which comprises a melting chamber for melting plastic material by means of ultrasound with a passage for feeding molten and pressurized plastic material and an outlet opening for the exit of such material.
International application WO-A1-2004/024415 discloses a similar apparatus in which the material in a molten state is injected into a chamber in which a sonotrade is located.
Various apparatuses are known in the state of the art which allow a three-dimensional movement of a head for deposition of plastic material, being able to mention to that effect the one described in application US-A1-2002/0019683.